As electronic technologies have developed, various types of electronic products have also been developed, and have come to be widely utilized. Particularly, portable electronic devices including various functions, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, or the like, have been widely propagated.
Also, recently, there have been attempts to provide various services through electronic devices using a pressure input by a user, in addition to a touch input.
To control the operation of an electronic device, a user needs to provide user input, such as a touch or the like, to the electronic device, and needs to anticipate an operation of the electronic device to be performed in response to a predetermined input before providing the predetermined input. In this instance, learning is required on the part of a user.
Also, an electronic device which can use a touch input and a pressure input together has been developed, and accordingly, a user needs to selectively provide a touch input and a pressure input to control an electronic device to be operated as the user intends. As described above, as various input schemes for controlling an electronic device have been developed, the various input schemes may require a larger amount of learning on the part of a user.